We can get through it, I swear
by XLeggomyEggoX
Summary: Just a simple Karezi fanfiction.
1. The Night and After

It was a, y'know, normal day in Alternia and Terezi Pyrope was in her hive with her matesprit, Karkat Vantas. They were laying on the couch watching that human show, Glee. Wait, why did Terezi have a TV in the first place? Eh, it doesnt matter. Karkat got to watch his favorite show with his matesprit and Terezi rather liked these, how you say, "drama" shows, even though Karkat had to tell her everything that happened

"... And then Rachel slapped Brittany," Karkat said with one arm hanging off the couch and the other wrapped around Terezi.

"Oh, well, she had it coming for her. She knew that Rachal was in a red relationship with Finn and shouldn't have asked him for matespritship."  
Terezi pointed to the TV and tilted her head back just enough so Karkat could see her firey red eyes.

Karkat nodded in agreement as the show went to commercial. 'Colgate... isn't that one of those multi-colored hoofbeasts that Gamzee makes me watch with him?'  
Kakrat always thought to himself when the toothpaste advertisment shows on the TV screen.

Terezi flipped over so she was face-to-face with the mutant-blood troll "Karkat... We've been matesprits for a while, dont you think we should take it to the next level?"

The room fell silent, besides the singing heard from the highschoolers on the television.

"I don't know..." Karkat's face fell blank from the words just spoken from his matesprit's mouth.

"Aww c'mon, Karkles, we've never 'done it' before and I want to see how good you are." Terezi giggled a little.

Karkat was yelling a bit now "How good I am? What, you mean you've actually filled a pail before?"

Terezi would be rolling her eyes if she could "Well, I'm eleven sweeps old, of course I have."

Karkat accidentally turned off the TV "With who?"

"...Dave" Terezi shrunk down a bit, still laying on Karkat.

"Dave?! You actually fucked him?! When?"

"Karkat, calm down it was like three sweeps ago" Terezi sat up at Karkat's feet.

"Even so, I can't believe you actually pailed that hipster reject."

"Oh shut up, lets just say I was experimenting." Terezi nudged Karkat's leg.

"Fine, whatever, let's just get this over with." Karkat took his shirt off and laid back on the couches armrest.

Terezi giggled and crawled up to where Karkat was sitting on the couch, taking his belt off. She unbottoned his pants and slowly moved her hand down Karkat's boxers. The events from that night are best left unsaid.

When some pails were filled and all was settled the two trolls lay back in Terezi's bed, tired and passed out from their recent events. About a weeks later,  
Terezi started feeling really tired and sick all of the sudden. She would throw up at times, but not to severe. Karkat decided to visit his matesprit and it just so happened she was in the middle of puking her insides out in her bathroom

He knocked on the door... nothing, he knocked again, a bit harder this time "Terezi, are you there?"

Terezi raised her head from the toilet bowl "Uuugh... yeah... it should be unlocked"


	2. A Supportive Matesprit

Kakrat slowly opened the front door to Terezi's hive and walked in, closing it behind him. He walked over to where Terezi was in the bathroom and pulled some hair back from her face "Oh shit, are you okay?"

Terezi turned her head and laid her cheek on the side of the toilet, making her face look all squished like "No... I've been throwing up all morning for the past three days."

"Hmm... you think you can go ten minutes without puking?" Karkat looked at Terezi with a concerned face.

"Uhh... Maybe" Terezi lifted her head up "Why?"

"You'll see" Karkat stood up and lifted his matesprit with all of his strength, after all, she does weigh more and is talled than himself.

He walked for what seemed like a thousand sweeps to Terezi and they finally arrived at Sollux and Gamzee's hive "What are we doing here?"  
Terezi hopped out of Karkat's arms and tried to stand straight up.

"Just trust me" Kakrat knocked on the hive door.

Gamzee got up and answered the door "Oh hey best friend. What's up?"

Sollux came up behind Gamzee and stepped in front of him "Let me guess, Terezi is throwing up and you want me to tell you whats wrong with her?"

"Oh fuck, how'd you know?" Karkat allowed Terezi to step in front of him, sprinting to Sollux's bathroom and shutting the door.

"Well that happened" Gamzee said as he looked back at the bathroom door.

"Yeah I think you might wanna sit down for this, Kk" Sollux walked back in the hive and sat down on the couch.

"Umm, okay, I'm kinda of scared now" Karkat slowly sat down quite a bit away from Sollux on the couch, who was sitting by Gamzee.

"To put this in simple terms Tz's pregnant and you two are going to have a grub."

Karkat, who had obviously gone into shock from the news just sat there completely still, Terezi, although had burst through Sollux's bathroom door and stomped over to Karkat, sitting next to him "Hold on, you must be joking. Trolls getting pregnant in the first place is impossible, right?"

"Well Gamzee had Ponnia and Eperin so I'm more than sure it's possible, plus, do the words 'vision two fold' mean anything to you two?"

"Yeah, its motherfuckin' true, you two are gonna have a motherfuckin' grub, be motherfuckin' happy about it" Gamzee said as he laid back on the couch.

"Oh my fuck" Terezi held her head in her hands, shaking.

"Yeah I knew this would happen, Gamzee, do the honors" Sollux got up and went into the kitchen.

Gamzee sighed "Sorry best friend, sorry sis, but I'm gonna have to ask you to motherfuckin' go. Sollux has been being a bitchy motherfucker lately and he doesn't want any motherfuckin'  
'drama' all up and in the hive. If you two motherfuckers need anything, you can motherfuckin' ask me and I'll do my motherfuckin' best to help."

"Alright, thanks, I guess" Terezi got up and pulled Karkat up by his arm "Karkat snap out of it" She snapped her fingers in front of his face.  
"Gog you're hopeless sometimes" Terezi dragged Karkat out of Sollux's hive and back to her own hive.

Evidently he snapped out of it when they got to Terezi's hive because he started acting all weird and paced back and forth mumbling "Oh man oh fuck oh man oh fuck" over and over again. Terezi, however, went to her bedroom and laid on her bed, pulling her shirt up to her bellybutton and rubbing her currently flat stomach.

Karkat stopped pacing and looked over at Terezi, laying next to her. "What are we going to do?"

Terezi sighed, continuing to rub her stomach "I guess we're just gonna roll with the punches... not like we can stop it now."

Karkat looked down at Terezi's hands and placed one of his on hers "I'm sure it wont be too much trouble to take care of."

"Well trouble or not I really don't want to talk about the ups and downs this grub will bring"

Karkat sighed "Yeah, me to" He looked up at Terezi's face and kissed her cheek, slightly smiling "I love you, you know that right?"

"I love you too, Karkles" Terezi had a small smile on her face, still looking down torwards hers and Karkat's hands.

"Hey, It's really late, why dont we go to sleep? I know you're probably tired as fuck." Karkat smiled a bit more and paped Terezi's hair with his free hand.

Terezi moved her hands and so did Karkat, as she pulled her shirt back down "Yeah."

So they went to bed, dreaming about gog knows what. About a month later things were still about the same, Terezi was starting to show a bit and Karkat's matesprit instincts kicked in. He gave her foot massages, belly rubs, and did almost everything for Terezi. She felt pampered, and liked it, but then again, didn't.  
He never let her outside of the hive unless he was with her, just in case she fell or something being the clumsy troll she was. Most of all she felt loved, Karkat had never treated her like this before and she felt like the grub in her belly was bringing them closer together. Karkat decided to move in with Terezi and visit crabdad back at his old hive frequently. Crabdad was okay with it, trying to be a supportive lusus.


	3. Her Name is Lailah

The days passed by faster and faster, Terezi's tummy only got bigger and bigger, and Karkat paid more and more attention to Terezi.  
He felt like he was doing his job as a matesprit and a future father, asking Terezi if she needed anything about ever ten minutes and preparing for the grub's arrival. Even if neither of them knew when to expect the grub to be born. Terezi sometimes got sharp pains in her stomach, which concerned Karkat, though he could do nothing about it but comfort his matesprit. Gamzee came over frequently to check on Terezi, give her some tips to control her morning sickness, and things of the matter. Terezi was surprised how well Gamzee handled his two pregnancies and listened to everything he had to say.

Karkat had obviously worked himself too hard tonight and passed out on the couch. Terezi got up and smiled down at him, covering him with a blanket and going back to the bedroom. She layed down and eventually fell asleep.

Terezi woke up to feel two hands rubbing her stomach. She moved a little and Karkat jerked his hands back "What is it? Did I hurt you?  
Gog I should've been more fucking careful."

"No, I'm fine" She smiled, turning her head slightly in Karkat's direction.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure, if there was something wrong I would tell you." She looked down at her large stomach and placed Karkat's hands back on her stomach, guiding them up and down.

Karkat could'nt help but smile "Wonder how much longer until it's born"

"Well, all I know is that most of my clothes don't fit so that must mean something." Terezi faintly giggled and stopped moving Karkat's and her own hands.

Karkat jerked his hands back again "...Holy shit"

Terezi sat up bit more and looked over at Karkat "What is it?"

"I-I felt something" Karkat couldn't keep his eyes off of Terezi's sotmach.

Terezi smiled and placed his hands back in the middle of her stomach "What did you feel?"

"It was like it... kicked my hand" Karkat stared at his hand, not even breathing trying to feel the grub again.

"It's supposed to do that, silly"

"It is? Thats really fucking weird" Karkat felt it again and flinched "There it is again"

"You can take your hands back, you know" Terezi lifted her hands from on top of Karkat's

"No, it's like it's trying to talk to me... I kinda like it" Karkat started moving his hands in a circular motion.

Terezi giggled "Yeah, its saying "Hey dad, you dont know how much hell I'm going to give you once I'm out of here."

Karkat smiled and laughed a little "Yeah, sure"

"I think thats the first time I've ever heard you laugh" Terezi gently placed her hands on the side of her stomach.

"Well that's because before now I didn't have much to laugh about. Everything was all drama, thats why I didn't smile either, but look at me now,  
I'm smiling like ignorant prick."

Terezi siddenly tensed up and brushed Karkat's hand off of her mid-section, clutching the waist of her black jogging pants. "Fuck."

Karkat sat up and looked back and forth from Terezi's face and Terezi's stomach "Oh fuck are you okay?"

"No... Gog this hurts" Terezi squeezed her eyes shut trying to endure the pain coming from her stomach.

"How much does it hurt? Like normal hurt or 'im about to fucking die help me now' hurt?"

"Like 'I think this grub wants out now' kind of hurt"

"Oh fuck oh fuck fuckfuckfuckfuck" Karkat was panicking and obviously it was not the best thing to do at the moment.

"Gog DAMMIT" Terezi pulled on the sheets of the bed next to her hips.

Karkat saw where the sheets where a green-blue down by Terezi's backside so he knew it was, how you say 'time'. Karkat was prepared,  
though. Thank gog for his fatherly instincts "Stay right here, I'll be right back." Karkat rushed to the bathroom and grabbed some towels and other junk, bring it back to the bed where Terezi was.

It was about three hours but finally the grub was delivered, strange, though. She wasn't born an egg like when any other grub is born. Instead it was just a little grub with pastel purple skin and nubby horns. Terezi was asleep and Karkat was spending quality time with his new daughter.  
He let a few tears escape his eyes and he wiped them almost out of instinct.

"Gog why do you have to be so perfect... it's a shame you're mother can't see you" Karkat held his tiny daughter in a blanket,  
slowly rocking her back and forth. "I wonder what you're name will be" The grub opened its eyes about an hour later and Terezi was still stone-cold asleep. Of course, Karkat didn't blame her. He understood how much pain she was in. Karkat finally just let himself cry,  
knowing he couldn't keep him happiness inside of him for much longer. The small grub's deep purple eyes shined up at Karkat, almost as if it was trying to ask him why he was crying. Karkat decided that if he cried anymore he might wake the sleeping Terezi so he cut the lights off and laid the newborn grub in front of his face, just to feel her breathing.

When Terezi woke up right at sunrise she couldn't help but tear up when she remembered what had happened last night. She whispered "Lailah" to herself and as if it were a trigger, Karkat opened his eyes and looked at Terezi.

"What?" He whispered

"Her name is Lailah" She whispered as she scooped up the grub, slowly and gently stroking Lailah's hair, trying to avoid her horns.

Karkat smiled and sat up, scooting over to Lailah and Terezi "You feeling any better?"

"I'm still a bit sore but it'll go away by tommorrow." Terezi felt Lailah move and lifted her hand from Lailah's hair "I think she's awake"

Karkat nodded and got up, "I'll be right back" He went for the door of their hive.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go ask Gamzee and Sollux what they fed Eperin and Ponnia on the first days after they hatched."

"Aright, but hurry back, she's getting a bit figdety and I have no idea what to feed her if she starts crying.  



	4. We'll make it through, as a family

Karkat nodded again and went out the door, sprinting to Sollux's and Gamzee's hive, knocking on the door.

As if with the greatest luck ever, Gamzee answered the door and waved "Hey motherfuckin' best friend. Shouldn't you be taking care of your motherfuckin' matesprit back at you two's motherfuckin' hive?"

"Yeah, about that, Terezi had the grub last night and-"

"Oh congrats, bro. Was it a girl or a boy?"

"A girl but that's not important-"

"Aw, thats great, what did you and sis name the little motherfucker?"

"Lailah, but listen to me, I need to know what food you and Sollux used after Eperin or Ponnia hatched."

"Oh well there was this motherfuckin' shit we gave Eperin that he really motherfuckin' liked gimme one second, best friend." Gamzee dissapeared into the hive and Sollux came to the door "What are you doing here, shouldn't you be with Tz?"

"Oh yeah well Terezi had the grub last night and I needed to know what kind of food you and Gamzee used when Eperin was hatched."

"Wait, has the grub already hatched?" Sollux said with the same annoying lisp.

"It was born a grub, not an egg"

"Thats really weird, what did you two name it?"

"Well, Terezi named her but she named her Lailah"

"Oh okay so it was a girl" Sollux leaned against the door frame when Gamzee came back with some cans of human baby food.

"Here it is best friend," Gamzee handed Karkat the four cans "I've got some more but you said you were in a motherfuckin' hurry so there you go"

"Yeah thanks" Karkat tunred around and rushed back to his and Terezi's hive. When he got there he opened the door slowly and quietly closed it behind him "Is she still awake?" He said as he went into the bedroom where Terezi was.

"I don't think so, I let her play with one of my scalemates and shes been chewing on it for the past five minutes." Terezi looked over to where Karkat was standing.

"Alright, well, I got some human "baby food" bullshit. Gamzee said Eperin liked it when he was hatched so I guess we can try to feed her when she wakes up." Karkat sat beside Terezi and looked down at Lailah in the blanket on Terezi's lap.

Terezi patted Lailah's head and smiled "She's more perfect than I would ever imagine her to be"

Karkat smiled as well "Yeah... I just cant believe she's ours."

"I'm just glad all of it was worth it." Terezi kept her head low so her hair blocked any way of seeing her face

Karkat brushed some of Terezi's hair behind her ears and tilted her chin up "Hey, what's wrong?" He kissed her forehead.

Terezi tried to come up with a believable lie "It's nothing, my stomach still hurts a bit is all" Terezi layed down on her side facing away from Karkat.

"Nope c'mon I know when you're lying and just to tell you you're a really bad liar now tell me whats wrong, you know I hate it when you're upset"  
Karkat placed Lailah in front on Terezi and layed down behind her, wrapping his arms around Terezi.

Terezi sighed and closed her eyes "I feel like Lailah isn't going to be raised like she should... I'm probably gonna mess her up or something."  
She turned over so she was nose-to-nose with Karkat.

He smiled "Terezi, didn't I tell you we would get through this?" Terezi nodded and Karkat kissed her forehead again "Exactly, we are going to raise Lailah together, as a family. She will be ours and we will raise her the best we can, okay? She may not be perfect but I can bet you that she will be loved."

Terezi felt some tears escape her eyes and Karkat wiped them with his hand "I'm sorry, Karkles" Terezi burst into tears and buried her head in Karkat's chest "I'm so sorry..."

Karkat looked down at her in surprise "For what?"

"For everything, for getting pregnant and making you take care of me and everything else I've done" Terezi grabbed onto Karkat's shirt,  
burying her head into his chest futher.

"Terezi... you dont need to be sorry for anything. It wasmy job as your matesprit to help you when you were pregnant and you couldn't help that you got pregnant in the first place. I'm happy that Lailah was born. She reminded me of how much I love you." Karkat nudged Terezi and she continued crying her eyes out, soaking Karkat's shirt.

All of the sudden Terezi felt something lay up against her chest. She felt it breathing and automatically knew it was Lailah. Lailah must've known her mother was upset because she rubbed up against Terezi as if she was trying to say "Everything will be alright, just please stop crying". Terezi stopped crying and sniffled a few times.

Karkat smiled and eventually fell asleep and so did Terezi, but Lailah stayed awake and just purred like a little pastel purple kitten in between the two trolls. When Karkat woke up he could hear his daughter purring against his chest.  



	5. She's already two sweeps old

Before Terezi and Karkat knew it Lailah was two sweeps and no longer a grub.

"Daddy" Lailah tugged on the bottom of Karkat's jeans. He was watching TV on the couch. But of course, Lailah was too short to climb up the couch.

"What Lailah?" Karkat looked down at the small troll.

Lailah held her arms up "Up!"

Karkat rolled his eyes and picked Lailah up, sitting her on his lap.

Lailah rested her head on Karkat's chest and pointed at Terezi who was passed out on the couch "Daddy whats wrong with momma?"

"Nothing's wrong with her, she's just tired"

"Tired?" Lailah crawled off of Karkat's lap and over to her mother on the other side of the huge red couch.

"Lailah don't mess with her, she's sleeping"

Lailah, of course, ignored her father and poked Terezi's cheek "Momma wake up!"

Terezi flopped over and mumbled something but never came out of sleep. Lailah tried pushing her a little but Terezi did the same thing.

Karkat had enough of Lailah's whining for Terezi to get up so he just snapped his fingers in front of Terezi's face, making her wake up instantly and freak the fuck out at the same time "edwbiifnvnfpebueSHITWHATTHEF U-" Karkat covered her mouth, they both agreed to not curse until Lailah was at least four sweeps old.

"Watch it" Karkat uncovered Terezi's mouth.

"Gog, Karkat, you know not to do that" Terezi put a hand on her forehead.

"Hey, dont blame me, she told me to" Karkat pointed at Lailah

Terei looked over at Lailah and smiled "So it was you"

"No momma, daddy is lying" Lailah put on her innocent face even though Terezi couldn't see her.

Karkat looked over at Lailah "Am not"

Lailah stuck her tounge out at Karkat "Are to"

"Oh you're asking for it" Karkat pounced on Lailah and started tickling her.

Lailah was having a laughing fit "Daddy, stop it! That tickles!"

"Thats the point" Karkat continued tickling Lailah until she was in tears laughing "Learned you're lesson?"

Lailah was rolling around laughing and she finally took a deep breath and looked over at her father "Yes, daddy" She laughed and accidently rolled off the couch, hitting the floor.

"You okay Lailah?" Karkat picked Lailah and laid her on the couch so that her head was in his lap. Of course, she was screaming and crying like she was just stabbed in the neck. "Lailah, you're fine, calm down"

Lailah cried her eyes out and Terezi handed Karkat a plastic bag with ice in it, and so he placed it on the place the fell on her head. As if someone had given her a shut up pill she stopped crying and just sniffled for a few more minutes before sitting up and yawning.

Terezi picked Lailah up and walked into the bedroom, laying down Lailah and laying next to her "Hey Karkat you coming to bed?"

"Yeah hold on Mean Girls 2 is about to be over" Karkat turned up the TV volume and glued his eyes to the screen.

Terezi rolled her eyes and kissed Lailah's forehead, turning off the lights in the bedroom.

Finally Karkat went to bed with Terezi and Lailah, still fangirling about Mean Girls 2 because its just what he does when he watches Mean Girls.


	6. Where the hell could she be?

Lailah grew up fast and loved both of her parents.

Karkat shook Terezi frantically to wake her up "Terezi, Terezi wake up now."

Terezi opened her eyes and yawned "What is it?"

"Lailah is gone."

Terezi yelled "WHAT?" as she sprang up, putting on some skinny jeans, since she only had karkat's boxers and a cancer shirt on.

"Yeah we got up and I was making her some cereal and I went to go take a shower and I heard her scream so I ran back in the kitchen and she was gone."

"Shit, do you know where she went?"

Karkat rolled his eyes "If I knew where she went then I would have found her by now, now wouldn't I?"

"Karkat I'm not even going to argue with you we have bigger things to worry about right now" Terezi ran out the door and headed for the woods.

Karkat stood there in the hive for a moment, completely still, thinking.

Terezi searched for hours, trying to pick up and kind of sense from Lailah. The stepped on something. She was barefoot so she felt it quite clearly, it was cloth, kinda like the cloth on Lailah's sweater. She picked it up and smelled it. It was Lailah's blood, not alot, and it was still wet so she couldn't be far.

She searched for a couple more hours and gave up, by this time is was night so Terezi turned back with the cloth tucked in her pocket.

When she got back to the hive she layed downand put her hands on her face "I couldn't find her"

Karkat sat beside Terezi "I'm sure we will find her"

"But what if we dont? She could be dead now for all we know, all I have is this," Terezi handed karkat the cloth from her pocket "and thats all I have after like seven hours of searching."

Karkat rubbed the cloth between two fingers, yep, it was the same fabric from the sweater Karkat gave Lailah not too long ago "It... It was blood on it"

Terezi sighed "I know."

Karkat felt some tears well up in his eyes and he firmly grasped the piece of thick fabric in his hands.  



	7. Thank god she's back

The search for Lailah continued for six days, no one found her and no one knew where she could've went. Everyone, except for Karkat, gave up and just faced the facts that she was more than likely dead.

Terezi was laying on the couch with Karkat and he was more than likely crying since thats what hes been doing since Terezi first said she couldn't find his one and only daughter.

Terezi heard a faint thud at the front door and immdiatly got up, walking to the door.

"What was that?" Karkat wiped his face and looked over at the door.

"I don't know" Terezi carefully opened the door. She stepped out the dor and felt her foot hit something.

Karkat got up and pushed Terezi aside, picking up whatever was at the doorstep "Oh my god, Lailah, are you alright?" Karkat set Lailah on the couch and put two fingers on one of her palms, she was still breathing, but barely. Karkat tried to wake her up by shaking her but evidently she was unconsious. Karkat pulled up one of the now dark purple sleeves of the grey sweater too see a huge gash all the way down Lailah's arm.  
He quickly went into the bathroom and grabbed a towel and some disenfectant spray. He walked back to where Lailah was lying on the couch.  
He quietly said "This is gonna hurt" and sprayed down Lailah's right arm. She flinched and Karkat stopped spraying it "Lailah?"

Karkat heard Lailha faintly say "Daddy, stop it, that hurts"

"Lailah are you alright? What happened to you? Who kidnapped you?" Karkat knelt down beside the couch.

Lailah regained full consiousness and sat up, leaning on her bad arm "I don't know."

"Dont lean on your arm" Karkat sat beside Lailah and let her rest her arm on his leg "Whatdo you mean you don't know? You've been gone for like a week and you were unconsious that whole time?"

"Well... When I woke up I was in the forest, I heard momma calling my name but I couldn't get up or scream or anything. I went to sleep since it was dark outside and when I woke up everything was fully functional. I walked for about an hour and finally made my way back to the hive, I passed out since it was a long walk and I had no idea where I was.

"Oh, well I'm just glad you're back, people started to think you were dead" Karkat kissed Lailah's forehead and smiled.

"Dead? Why would I be dead?"

"Well I mean you're only five sweeps and-"

"I'm not helpless, you know" Lailah looked down at her still-bloody arm.

"But still I-"

"I'm going to go take a shower" Lailah got up an walked into the bathroom, slamming the door.

"Great, you pissed her off" Terezi sat beside Karkat.

"Shit. I always manage to do that" Karkat pushed a pastel purple stained towel into the floor.

"Yeah well it seems as if you're the only one that can talk to her, even if she's mad. She wont talk to me for shit"

"I guess she's gonna be in there for a while" Karkat glanced at the bathroom door

"Probably" Terezi yawned "Welp, I'm going to bed, make sure not to piss her off even more when she comes out of there" Terezi got up and patted Karkat's shoulder, walking into the bedroom and shutting the door behind her. 


	8. Hey guys

Hey guys, Leggo here.

Sorry I haven't updated in like 5ever but I've kinda lost all my ideas and motivation.

I'm not discontinuing this fanfiction but im just fore-warning you guys that its all downhill from here.

Thanks to all who have read it, I hope you guys enjoyed and are still enjoying this fic! I just dont know how to take the storyline further so it would still be interesting, still readable. I'll try to get at least two chapters a week on both of my fanfics.

Anyways, I love you guys! 


End file.
